How to Pick Your Dragon (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.): Here on Berk, we've always done things one way: the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking Way has become, well, the Hard Way. Unfortunately some people, like my father, still refuse to change. Gobber: It's that rogue dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed. Stoick: Well, we lost another whole catch. We could have saved it if we'd gotten there sooner. Hiccup: Well, I know how you could have gotten there sooner. Stoick: Here we go again. Hiccup: If you'd flown there on a dragon you could have been there in five minutes instead of two hours. And you might even have been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good. Stoick: As the chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way. Not the Dragon Way. Hiccup: Well, the Viking way is costing us a lot of fish and almost as many boats. Gobber: The boy's got a point. If you were on a dragon you could protect this island from a lot of things. Even Alvin. Hiccup: Right! You-You could use a dragon to-- Stoick: You're right Gobber. Alvin knows we have dragons. He'll be back. Gobber: You saw what those dragons did. They had Alvin on the run. Imagine if you were the one commanding them. Stoick: I'm listening. Hiccup: But clearly not to me. Gobber: I can see it know. A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile. Ooooh, it gives me goosebumps. Hiccup: That's what I've been trying to-- Stoick: Gobber's right. Stoick: I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons? Hiccup: I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber? Gobber: Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don'tcha think? Hiccup: Alright, I've made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless. Stoick: You hear that? It's me that's supposed to be controlling you. Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, Dad, uh, before you get on a dragon you've got to show him he can trust you. Stoick: He already trusts me. I'm his chief! Hiccup: Uh, it's very simple. Just give me your hand. Stoick: I didn't come here to hold hands, Hiccup. Hiccup: >It's okay, bud. Hiccup: You feel that? Stoick: Yeah. Still dry and scaly. Hiccup: That's not what I meant. Stoick: Can I get on him now? Stoick: Alright, let's get on with this madness. Hiccup: We'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge when you wanna-- Hiccup: I SAID NUDGE! Stoick: That was my nudge! Hiccup: Just remember, the tail controls everything. Stoick: I know that. Hiccup: Then why are you heading for that rock?! Stoick: Because you're distracting me! Hiccup: Just let out the-- Stoick: TAIL! I KNOW! Hiccup: Left! LEFT! No, no, the other left! Stoick: Dragon's fault. Hiccup: You gonna blame that on the dragon too, Dad? Stoick: Yep. Hiccup: SLOW DOWN! Stoick: I'm trying! Stoick: See? Hiccup: Actually, no. No, I had my eyes closed! Hiccup: You're coming in too hard! Open the tail! With your foot! Stoick: I'm opening the tail! Hiccup: That's my leg, Dad! Hiccup: I am so sorry. Hiccup: Dad, wait. Where are you going? Stoick: Nah, I'm done with this, Hiccup! I've got a village to look after. Stoick: I'll need a ride home. Stoick: This isn't the way home. Hiccup: Just sit back and enjoy the ride! We are taking the scenic route! Stoick: Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat! Hiccup: Dad, just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon. Stoick: Well, I prefer to be down on the-- Wait. What's going on over there? Stoick: Some genius has been yak-tipping again. Tuffnut: Be quiet. Maybe they don't see us. Stoick: Make that geniuses. I want every one those yaks back on its feet! Hiccup: Nice chiefing, Dad! Let's see what else we can get done today! Hiccup: Toothless, fire! Stoick: Fire again, dragon. Hiccup: Dad, the boars are gone. Stoick: Who cares? I like the sound it makes. Hiccup: Take us up, bud. There's something else I want you to see. Stoick: Whoa. I've spent my entire life on Berk. Climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters. I've travelled every inch, but I never thought I'd see it like this. Hiccup: It's beautiful, isn't it? Stoick: No, it's more than that Hiccup. Look at them. All of my people. Everyone is safe. It's a good feeling. Hiccup: Toothless? Toothless? DAD?! Astrid: Was that--? Fishlegs: Unexpected? Disturbing? Astrid: Yep. Hiccup: Uh, Dad, what are you doing? Stoick: Kicking butt and taking names, that's what! Hiccup: Uh, on Toothless? Stoick: Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy. Hiccup: Yeah, but Dad, uh, Toothless is my dragon. Stoick: You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence. Hiccup Yeah, that's, that's great, but you need to understand that Toothless is-- Stoick: Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatchet. Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball. Ha-ha! Up, dragon. Hiccup: Don't worry, bud. I can fix this. Hiccup: So, see ya there, Toothless. I really hope... Viking: Thank you, Stoick! Stoick: Well done! Viking: Thank you, Stoick! Stoick: Come on, Toothless, faster! Stoick: Attaboy! Stoick: Same time tomorrow, Toothless? Hiccup: You see that? That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a four-hundred-pound man. Astrid: At least you got your Dad on a dragon. Hiccup: Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him off one. Astrid: Why don't you just give him the ol' "Honey and The Hatchet"? Astrid: You know, you tell him something he wants to hear, that's the "Honey" part, before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't. You know, "The Hatchet". Hiccup: Why does your advice always involve weapons? Stoick: Toothless? Toothless? Stoick: Where's Toothless? Hiccup: Ah, I don't know, but you... Look great, Dad! What is it? Are you, d-did you do something with your beard? Stoick: Alright, you've given me the honey, now just give me the hatchet. Hiccup: Look, Dad, you can't just keep taking Toothless. He's mine. Stoick: Alright. That seems fair. So, find me one. Hiccup: Uh, sorry? Stoick: Find me a dragon as good as Toothless. That shouldn't be so hard for the Head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup: The finest dragon species on the island. They're all represented at this Academy. Snotlout: But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature. Hop on board. Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Lemme warm him up for you. Stoick: Daaahhh!! Snotlout: Now should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors. Astrid: Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her--uh, us. Stoick: Well, she is a beauty. Astrid: Be careful with the--! Snotlout: Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief? Stoick: Next! Stoick: Next! Fishlegs: Lemme tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what. The last face you see at night and the first face you see in the morning. Warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you. How could you not love a Gronckle? Stoick: Sorry, son. But I'm looking for a dragon. Not a mother. Stoick: I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury. Hiccup: Me neither! But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk. And he's mine. Gobber: Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again. Stoick: Let's go! Hiccup: Oh, right... What was I thinking? Hiccup: At least he blocks the wind... Hiccup: I don't believe it. A Thunderdrum! They say it gets its power from Thor himself. Stoick: Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business. Hiccup: Toothless! Plasma blast! Hiccup: I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here. Stoick: Come on, lads! We'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-- Bucket: No more what?! Hiccup: Dad! Mulch: Uh, Stoick can swim, right? Stoick: Oh, he's a fighter! He's got spunk! This is the one, Hiccup! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me. Hiccup: the Thunderdrum Sorry about the muzzle. Stoick: Alright, let's get me on his back. Times a-wastin'. Hiccup: the Thunderdrum, referring to the muzzle Now we just got to get one in his size. Stoick: What was that? Hiccup: >Nothing. Hiccup: Look. You have to approach him properly, Dad. Especially a dragon like this. He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen. Stoick: That's why I picked him. They say his roar gets its power from Thor himself! He's the God of Thunder, you know. Hiccup: So I've heard. Still. You have to let the dragon know you're a friend. Stoick: A friend, huh? Oh! Like me and Gobber? Hiccup: Yeah, perfect! What did you do when you two met? Stoick: "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" Hiccup: Not exactly the approach I had in mind. Dad, what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact. Stoick: Uh-huh. Sure. Hiccup: Stay calm. Be gentle. And you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back. Hiccup: Hey, hey! Whoa! What happened to trust? Stoick: Talk to him! He's the one who tried to take off my hand! Hiccup: Would you stop it, Dad? This is not bonding. Stoick: Ah! You got to show these beasts who's boss! Stoick: Look at that, I'm on his back! Any questions? Hiccup: Oh, too many to ask. Stoick: Wah-ho! Easy! Don't you know who I am? Hiccup: I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen! It's like I'm wasting my breath. Gobber: I got it! Hiccup: Thank you. At least somebody understands me... Gobber: I meant this. Nasty. Gobber: Now what were you saying? Hiccup: Ugh! My father! Gobber: Right! Stoick. Gobber: Let me explain something about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word. Stoick (o.s.): Hiccup! Hiccup: Dad, what happened? Stoick: Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor-knows-where. Hiccup: Well, can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him! Stoick: Dah! He loved it! Hiccup: Yeah, apparently not. Stoick: We can stand here arguing, or we can go get my dragon. Stoick: Alright! We have to fan out and cover every part of the island! Hiccup: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you take-- Stoick: You take the West side! Tuffnut: You got it, Chief. Hiccup: Can anybody even see me back here?! Stoick: WEST SIDE! Stoick: Snotlout, to the North side! Astrid: Come on, Fishlegs. We'll take the East side. Fishlegs: But-but it's allergy season. Astrid: Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Not me. It's her. Stoick: Well, your friends sure are an odd bunch, but they sure know what they're doing on those dragons. Hiccup: Thank you. I think... Hiccup: Okay, when we find the dragon you might wanna think about approaching him...differently. Obviously he doesn't like being pushed around so-- Stoick: There he is! Hiccup: And, once again, not a word goes through... Hiccup: Settle down, bud. Stoick: Let me handle this. Stoick: This dragon's mine. Hiccup: Dad! Stoick: There's another Thunderdrum in there. Hiccup: He's hurt. Stoick: Well, he-he's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking all those fish. Go get the others. And tell Gobber to get ready. Hiccup: Dad, I can't just leave you here! Stoick: Go! Stoick: Looks like it's just you and me, big fella. Stoick: I want to help, trust me. Stoick: Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded friend. Stoick: Aww look at us! We're bonded! Hiccup: What. Happened? Stoick: Ah, we battled a few boars, did a little bonding. Hiccup: You? Stoick: Of course! There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust. Hiccup: So you actually heard that? Stoick: Yes. I just said it. I listen. Stoick: Take good care of him. He's a friend. Hiccup (v.o.): My dad still does things the Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts